Random conversations
by Anushka
Summary: Random conversations between different characters, mostly NS though.
1. Sofia and Nick

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, none of it.

**A/N**: I have been writing a posting ficlets over at my livejournal and I wasn't sure what to do with them and while I was thinking about a new ficlet I thought I might as well post them over here as one ficlet. Each chapter is a separate conversation though and has nothing to do with any of the other chapters.

**Pairing**: I guess N/S in most chapters.

* * *

**Wait**

"She is not going to wait forever, you know." Nick wasn't sure Sofia's words were directed at him even though he was the only other person sitting in the break room.

"Sara." Sofia clarified although she was pretty sure Nick knew who she was talking about.

"Sara will always be waiting for Grissom." Nick mumbled just loud enough for Sofia to hear.

"She isn't waiting for Grissom anymore, hasn't been for a long time either." Nick looked at her disbelievingly.

"And no other woman should for that matter." Sofia continued softly as if she was talking to herself more than to anyone else.

"If she isn't waiting for Grissom what is she waiting for then." Sofia couldn't believe how dumb the male CSIs working at the Las Vegas Crime Lab could be sometimes.

"She is waiting for someone to sweep her of her feet."

"Oh." Nick didn't know what to say to that. His heart was beating so loudly, he could hear it himself.

Sofia contemplated just giving up. It seemed like CSI Stokes would be just as hesitant in doing something about his feelings as Gil Grissom had been, but something about Nick made her continue.

"That someone could be you, should be you." She looked up slightly to gauge his reaction.

She was satisfied to see a dark red color had appeared on his cheeks.

Stokes wasn't a lost cause after all.

**FIN**


	2. Nick and Sara

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, none of it.

* * *

**A question to a question**

Nick never did like the strange but obvious chemistry between Grissom and Sara, but having spent a good half hour watching her gaze intently at their supervisor through the glass walls of the lab had gotten him annoyed beyond reason, so his words left his mouth before he could really think them over.

"He is not going to do anything about it. What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Sara shifted her gaze slowly and looked him straight into his eyes knowing very well that he had been watching her the last 30 minutes or so as she had been observing him in the reflection of the glass walls surround the conference room they currently occupied.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" She asked him emphasizing the _you_.

"Yes, that's what I asked you." He answered irritation lacing his voice.

"Oh, I know what you asked me." She said while getting up. "I'm going to do exactly the same what you've been doing."

Turning around she walked away while muttering "Men can be so dense" under her breath.

**FIN**


	3. Grissom and Catherine

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Who?**

"Don't you miss me?" Catherine asked Grissom while they were observing both their teams sitting together in the break room.

"I guess the silence you are emitting is my answer" She continued not wanting to let it go.

"You _know_ I miss your..." Grissom answered smiling broadly, but not looking at her.

"I know, I know, you don't have to finish that."

Silence followed.

"You were my right hand, of course I miss you." Grissom said still observing his team and former team through the glass window.

"I was your right _and_ left hand."

"Sara."

"I know, I know." She answered quickly not wanting to hear how Sara had taken her place.

" A wise man once said jealousy is not a fine characteristic to have." He said still smiling.

"That man probably never experienced love or any other form of relationship." She didn't look at him otherwise she would have noticed the change of expression on his face.

_Who?_

Who what?

Who said that?

Me.

She tried not to laugh out loud at his admission.

"How is she doing by the way?"

"Good, I guess. Worried, but good. How is Nick doing?" He asked as they both observed Nick sitting somewhat at a distance from the rest of the team observing the easy interaction of the others.

"He is getting better, slowly but surely." She said while she noticed Sara getting up and sitting down next to Nick lacing her fingers with his. She also noticed the small smile that appeared on his face as a result of Sara's action. A smile that was so rare these days.

"You know, she is good for him."

"They are good for each other." He said trying to suppress the still lingering feelings of love for his young employee.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets." He answered sighing deeply trying to convince himself.

**FIN**


	4. Sara and Nick

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Sleeping with you**

"I do not like you." Her words were accompanied by her infamous death glare, so he'd know she was serious.

"It's just that I do not like you..."

"To get involved into the case emotionally." She finished his sentence like she always did, but this time he had to suppress the grin which was trying to surface on his face, because he wasn't sure he could handle her in an angrier state than she was in now. Not that he was handling her very well at this moment.

"Look Nick, it's none of your business and it's _definitely_ none of Grissom's business." He had known when he decided to talk to Grissom about her and the case they were both currently working on that she wouldn't understand his reasoning behind the decision to talk to Grissom, but he certainly hadn't expected her to act like he had committed the sin of all sins.

"Sara, all _we_ are saying is." It had escaped his mouth before he realized it.

"What!"

"Okay, all I'm saying is that you just need to find a distraction." If looks could kill he would have died several seconds ago.

"First of all, you really think you should be the one talking about distractions? Last time I checked spending time with Sara-the-one-who-needs-to find-a-distraction is your distraction." She was right, but hearing her say it hurt nonetheless. He tried to suppress the hurt by thinking she didn't mean it and was just angry at him for talking to Grissom.

"Secondly, the person who makes the we you are so happy to talk about told me it's just empathy, but tell me Nick do you want to sleep with me?" His mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"So you can tell me it's just empathy when I wake up from a nightmare in which the victims cry out for help." Breathing had just become very difficult for him.

"Because we both know Nick that that same empathy is keeping _you_ awake at night." She was definitely out to hurt him and she succeeded in accomplishing just that.

"Maybe you should talk about that with Grissom. I'm sure he would love to talk about that with you, maybe he will even lay down his spoon and stop eating when he tells you it's just empathy." The sarcasm was dripping from her words.

She never gave him the chance to respond, she left him standing in the parking lot all by himself.

Sara was furious. He had no right. No right to interfere in her life and no right to talk to Grissom.

She was furious but she was also feeling slightly guilty. The look of hurt in his eyes when she said what she said were keeping her awake. She turned back to her stomach for the millionth time that night, kicking away the cover that was supposed to keep her cool at night. Then she turned again just when she heard the dull sound of someone knocking on her front door.

"Hi" He pushed passed her before she had the chance to slam the door in his face or before she could ask him to come in and apologize. The anger and the guilt were still rapidly exchanging in her body.

She watched him walk to her bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked after she had followed him into her bedroom where she found him in her bed.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Anger was rapidly surfacing in her body.

"I want to sleep with you." He patted the open space next to him as if he was in his own bed and inviting her into it, which if she was honest didn't sound that bad.

He had expected her to kick him out of her bed and her house instantly and was shocked to see her crawling over him and dropping herself next to him.

He couldn't resist saying "See no one can resist me."

"Shut up."

He could sense her smiling as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

**FIN**


	5. Focus: Nick and Sara

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Focus**

_"Nicholas Stokes!"_

Nick snapped his head up to meet the piercing brown eyes of his partner. No one in Vegas called him by his full name, no one in Texas did either, except for his mum. _Nicholas Stokes_ was what she called him when she was angry and the voice trying to get his attention was dangerously similar to his mother's right now.

_"Huh?"_

_"Can't come up with something more intelligent to say?" _She asked him trying to mask her amusement over the situation by biting her lip.

How he would love to bite that same lip.

_"What?"_

_"Come on, Nick. I have been calling out your name for the past five minutes and you couldn't stop investigating the evidence which clearly isn't the evidence you should be investigating."_

So he was caught, but he wasn't giving in.

_"So, I liked what I saw and I needed to fully observe it. You know how Grissom always tells us to look for details?"_

She rolled her eyes.

_"You men. You can't focus on your job for just a second, can you?"_

_"Oh, I can focus when I want, you saw how focused I was just a minute ago. You just have to give me the right object to focus on."_

_"Just focus on collecting the right evidence right now, will you?"_ She said in mock anger, turning around before he could see the smile appearing on her face.

_"Sara, Sara!" _He waited until he had her full attention.

_"What!"_

_"I...want ... you."_

_"You want me to...?" _Her tone of voice told him she was getting frustrated, but he was having too much fun with this.

_"Just you." _

_"What? I...you... I..._

_"I know, but you will."_

He turned around and continued gathering the evidence he'd been collecting, but he still noticed she was still standing in the same spot, looking at him, mouth slightly open.

_"Women and attention spans." _She heard him mumble loud enough for her to hear when she finally returned to working the scene.

The shift had been long and both of them were tired to the bone.

Nick didn't know what was happening to him when he felt her lips softly pressing against his own and then as sudden as it started, it ended and she was gone.

He didn't leave for another hour when Grissom found him sitting in the locker room.

The next shift, unfortunately for Nick the story of him staring into the void in front of him had spread across the lab and to Sara.

He was sure he had heard her say _"Guess men still have a harder time focusing than women"_ during the staff meeting.

**FIN**


	6. Sara and Grissom

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, none of it.

**A/N**: Dedicated to Julie. It's not exactly N/S, but it does put a stop to G/S and it makes Sara look like a strong, independent woman.

* * *

**Friends or something less**

"We can't go on doing this anymore." She stated somewhat nervously, but determinedly.

"What?" She should have guessed he wouldn't understand what she was saying and this time, for once, she understood.

"This." She said gesturing between them.

"Sara, I..." He started, then stopped looking slightly uncomfortable.

_Déja vu_, she thought wryly.

"Look Grissom, I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this. I don't even know why I'm here. It's more my decision than yours. I'm not being fair. Sorry."

"Sara?"

"I'm sorry, I'm always overtalking around you. I'm sorry."

"Sara, stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

She got up to leave his office, not sure what she'd thought she would achieve when she entered his office prepped to have this conversation with him.

"Sara?"

She stopped and turned around already regretting she did as she knew where this was heading.

"Yeah?"

"What happened, I thought you and I. Well, I thought you know."

Wanting to stop his obvious misery she finished his thought.

"That we were getting our friendship back?"

"Yes, that and..."

She wasn't going to finish that sentence for him.

"Is it too late then?"

She hadn't expected to hear that sentence ever again, not in this life time anyway.

"That's the problem, Grissom. I realized it's never going to be too late and that's why I have to stop this. I can't go on dissecting every word you say to me. I can't analyze every cryptic sentence over and over again, I just can't. I'm overtalking again, aren't I?

She turned around again, she needed to leave his office before things would get even more awkward. She heard him call out once again, but this time she didn't turn around.

"Sara!"

She stopped.

"I'm sorry."

And so was she.

**FIN**


	7. The case of the clicking pen

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, none of it.

**A/N**: The title is well something I made up after trying to come up with a better title. For all my fellow Snickers some N/S interaction.

* * *

**The case of the clicking pen**

He was clicking with his pen. Open, close, open, close.

To say it was driving her crazy was an understatement, but as far as she was concerned he had every right to drive her crazy or anyone else for that matter.

But she was the one working with him and therefore the one who had to restrain herself not to snap at him to stop it.

He had asked to work with her, because she made him feel safe.

That had made her laugh out loud when it reached her ears through the rumor mill. She, Sara Sidle, _the lose canon with a gun_ was making someone feel safe, what a joke. Guess, he didn't lose his sense of humor, she thought when she'd finally stopped laughing.

Ecklie and Grissom didn't think it was funny and weren't too thrilled about it, although she suspected they both had different reasons for not liking her working with Nick.

But who could deny him something, anything that would give him a feeling of safety after what he had been through?

They certainly wouldn't be the ones to tell him he couldn't work with her and so they passed the ball to her, telling her she mostly would be doing paperwork if she agreed, almost blackmailing her into saying no.

Didn't they know her at all? Didn't they know that _stubborn_ was her middle name? That she would do this not only because she really wanted to, but also because it would tick them off?

So without hesitating she agreed and found herself listening to the annoying clicking noise of his pen surprised to actually miss it when he suddenly stopped.

Carefully she raised her head, trying to see what he was up to, without letting him know that she was observing him.

"What were you thinking?"

The stupid thing was that she actually knew what he was referring to.

"Angry." She answered now openly staring at him.

"Not scared?" He seemed surprised

"I guess."

"You guess?" That same surprised tone of voice.

Uncomfortable.

"Scared, angry, determined to survive, because for the first time I actually wanted to."

He acted like he didn't notice her words _for the first time_, but made a mental note to come back to it some day.

"You?" Almost sounding confrontational, something her PEAP counselor would tell her she would have to work on changing.

"Scared, angry, desperate to survive." He said avoiding her gaze.

"Wanna have breakfast after shift?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"We may have to pull a double."

Smiling now.

"You buying?"

"Only when you stop clicking your pen."

**FIN**


	8. Grissom and Ecklie

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

**Hacking it**

"Grissom!"

Sometimes Gil Grissom wished Conrad Ecklie would know about his hearing problems. That way he could pretend not hearing him when he called out to him. _But_ it was only in situations like this when he'd rather be pulling legs off of his favorite spider than be spending time talking to the assistant director that he wanted his hearing problems to be public knowledge. Slowly, he turned around to face the man who he'd rather avoid the rest of his life.

"Yes, Conrad."

Inhale and exhale, he told himself while he prepared himself to listen to yet another complaint of his all time favorite person.

"CSI Sidle agreed."

"She did!"

Genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, surprising, isn't it?"

A strong urge to disagree for the sake of disagreeing came over him.

"Not really, she is loyal to her friends." He didn't even have to lie.

"That she is."

"Yes." Really surprised this time and unable to turn around and walk away Gil Grissom remained glued to his position.

"You know Gil..."

Already regretting not walking away, he started his breathing exercises again.

"CSI Sidle said I couldn't hack it in the field."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Conrad." Now he _was_ lying.

"No, she did and she was right."

His interest was piqued now.

"The first case I worked was in California, 1983, CSI one called to a B&B, wife killed her husband after being abused for many years."

"The first case we worked always remains with us." He said wondering where this was leading.

"No, I couldn't handle it. They pulled me off the case after that first night. Never found out the name of the family, but the girl, the daughter...It was heartbreaking Gil."

And here he was thinking Conrad Ecklie didn't have a heart.

The case, though, sounded vaguely familiar.

"The girl had her father's blood all over her, but it wasn't that sight that still makes me sick to this very day, her eyes, big brown eyes looking at me from the corner of the room, they still haunt me at night, every night."

"CSI Sidle was right, I couldn't hack it in the field."

Too shocked to say something he just stared at Ecklie.

"Shocking, huh?"

Yes, shocking indeed, Grissom thought while he watched Ecklie turning around and walking away.

**FIN**


	9. Sara and Warrick

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: Just to make sure: this is Warrick and Sara (friendship).

* * *

He had thought he would never have to watch his best friend through a Plexiglass object ever again, which was stupid to think he realized as the walls of the lab were made out of the same material, but to be watching him through a Plexiglass window so soon after they had saved him were making his hands itch. Hanging by his sides his hands were intermittently forming fists and opening up again as if they were to make an important decision and weren't entirely sure what to do.

The reason he was standing here, watching him through said window, was entirely his own choice as he had opted to let Grissom go in before him. It felt natural when he hopped in the ambulance with his friend, but before the doors had closed he had caught a glimpse of the faces of Grissom and Sara and then he had felt guilty, because they had every right to be there as well. He had shrugged the uncomfortable feeling of, focusing on the face of his friend, who was rapidly sliding into the land of unconsciousness.

When the doctor told them two of them could visit him, the night shift had stared at him and Catherine waiting for them to make a decision. More so then ever he felt he was forced to make a decision between his old team and the new one he supposedly belonged to. Yes, he was aware that some of them believed they belonged to different teams, but he wasn't one of them. He nodded towards Grissom telling him he could go in as Sara had disappeared a little while ago. He knew everyone seemed to think Sara had been the one to keep it together through this horrible ordeal, but nothing was less true as he had seen tears escaping her eyes on more than one occasion. He wouldn't be surprised if she was crying her eyes out somewhere in a dark corner. He needed to go check up on her if only he could move away from this damned window.

Just as he was losing the battle with his tears, which had been trying to surface for many hours now, he felt a small hand grasping his own, gently squeezing it. Expecting to see the redhead of their team standing next to him, he didn't bother to glance sideways.

"Is he going to be alright?" Her soothing voice immediately betrayed her identity. Not waiting for his answer, she continued.

"He has to be."

He squeezed her hand softly, trying to communicate through their now linked hands.

"I need to tell him, he is right."

"About what?"

Worried. She wasn't making sense and he wondered if she was really losing it now.

"I don't know. I just need to tell him." She answered in a soft voice.

"He once told me I have difficulty telling him he is right. I need to tell him he is right." Suddenly she was making sense in a way only Sara could.

"He misses you."

Shifting his head to look at her.

"I have been missing the both of you." Also looking at him now.

"More than you will ever know."

But he already knew.

**FIN**


	10. Intoxication

**Disclaimer**: not mine

**A/N**: Season 2 Nick and Sara interaction for my Snicker friends.

* * *

**Intoxication**

He blamed the alcohol he ingested for the light-headed feeling he was currently experiencing, although he knew he hadn't ingested enough to be drunk. It was saver though to blame the alcohol than the woman who was currently walking next to him or actually one step ahead of him. Now was not the time to get lost in his too friendly thoughts about her.

"Sara?"

She continued walking while he slowed down his pace.

"Yeah."

"Why do we never talk?"

Still walking, way ahead of him now.

"We talk plenty, Stokes."

The way she said his name indicated that as far as she was concerned their conversation had just ended..

"Not about personal stuff."

Silence. Slowing down now, allowing him to catch up, but still walking.

"What do you want to know?" Sounding scared to hear his answer.

Overjoyed about the opportunity she was giving him, but scared it would all end if he were to ask the wrong question, he went for the safest one running through his mind.

"Middle name?"

"Anne."

"Anne?"

She was giggling now and he wondered if the alcohol finally kicked in or if her giggles were the sole cause of flutters invading his stomach.

"What did you expect? _Sunshine_?"

Also laughing now, a bit loud for his own ears, he noticed a bit too late.

"Sara?"

"Yeah." Sounding amused now.

"Why are we walking this fast?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Will you stop walking for a second?" He knew he was going to blow it, but the alcohol must be really working now as he felt braver than he ever felt in his whole life.

"Is that a personal question?"

"Cute."

"Stop walking, please."

Rule number one in the book of trying to impress a woman, never beg.

Too late now.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to kiss you."

Where the hell did that come from? Mentally kicking himself.

Stopping abruptly now.

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Not good enough, Stokes."

"No?" Reaching out to touch her face.

"No." Uncertain tone of voice.

Leaning in.

Closer

Closer

Her soft lips pressing against his own made him realize he had never felt this drunk after drinking only two beers.

**FIN**


	11. Week days

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N**: Sorry for the lack of updates, but even though I have many different ideas I can't seem to put them into writing. This also means this will be the last chapter. If inspiration will hit again I will update, but for now this is the last chapter of "Random Conversations".

* * *

**Week days**

She was standing in front of his door slightly hesitating before knocking. She had his key. Everyone seemed to have his key ever since he had been abducted, but she never used it. She had wondered many times how he could deal with everyone invading his privacy. To her it almost felt like they were watching him through a live feed all over again the way they were hovering over him.

He didn't seem to mind though or if he did he didn't let it show, but he did seem to silently appreciate the way she always made sure it was okay to drop by. He had never told her so, but then again many things had been left unspoken between to two of them and still they always seem to know what the other was thinking.

Today was her day to visit him. They all had one day in the week they would visit him. Sometimes she didn't drop by, she just called him and they would talk on the phone for a while. The others didn't know about this, but in her opinion the guy needed a break from all of them once in a while, so she would curl up on her sofa and press speed dial and spend the day talking to him on the phone until one or both of them would fall asleep.

She had done the same today, but he hadn't answered and to say she was worried out of her brains was an understatement. That's how she had ended up in front of his house, key securely in her pocket just in case. She didn't need to knock twice, because he opened the door so quickly he startled her. She stepped back a bit taking in his appearance. He was breathing heavily, not quite looking her in the eye. Looking past him, she noticed pieces of glass scattered all over the floor and then she knew what had happened. She had seen it happen on more than one occasion. It was his way to deal with the pain invading his body and soul.

"Oh Nick." Immediately knowing he would dislike her tone of voice. He didn't need her pity.

"What." Turning away from her.

"You know if you need to take out your frustrations I'm always here."

"What? Why would I do that?"

It was true. Nick would never hurt her or any other living and breathing soul on this planet, verbally or physically.

"I just thought your hand could take a rest."

He looked at her surprised, clearly thinking about what she was saying.

"So you are saying I can yell at you whenever I'm frustrated and you will let me without saying anything back?"

A tiny smile appeared on his face.

"I didn't say I wouldn't say anything back."

His smile broadened considerably.

"Want to get some coffee?"

Their previous conversation had obviously ended.

"Sure."

"Okay, bring me some as well, will you?"

"Niiick."

"What?" Smiling innocently now, too innocently.

"Come on." She shoved him out of the door.

Maybe she should spend her days with him somewhere outside his house.

**FIN**


	12. Sara and David Hodges

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**A/N**: I know I completed "Random Conversations" a long time ago, but when I wrote this I just thought it fitted among those ficlets.

**Pairing**: N/S

Conversation between Sara and David Hodges

* * *

**Elevator Rides**

Surprisingly, the elevator doors slid open as soon as he had pushed the down button. But that was not the only surprise he got. There she was, sitting on the elevator floor, lost in thoughts or so he thought.

"Are you going to be standing there all evening or are you going to come in."

"Huh?"

He had wanted to ask her if she had finally lost her mind, but his overly intelligent reaction prevented him from doing so, since he knew it would take her less than a second to come up with a very fitting insult. One could say a lot about Sara Sidle but she was one of the sharpest minds in the lab.

Shuffling in, hesitating a bit, he looked down at her, wondering if he should sit down as well, because it felt strange to be staring down at her like that.

"You okay?"

She started a positive answer, but before she could utter the words, her face contorted a bit. While she tried to control her breathing, she gestured downwards.

"My feet are killing me that's all."

It was clearly evident she was in some sort of pain. Noticing panic flashing across his face, she added:

"They are just fake."

"You sure?"

His hand was already reaching towards the alarm button on the control panel.

"Should I get Grissom?"

His voice getting panicky.

"No, why?" She asked looking up at him. Apparently, the pain she had been in subsided a bit.

"Oh right. Should I get Nick?" He tried again.

"I'm okay, really, look." She said while she tried to get up, gravity fighting her all the way.

They arrived at the floor he was supposed to be at. Hesitating slightly, he decided to go ahead and stepped out of the elevator. She had said she was okay, right? And what did he know about delivering babies?

"David." Turning around he looked at her again, still sitting on the elevator floor, having lost the battle with gravity. She had never used his first name.

"Could you stay with me a little while."

He had seen many different Sara Sidles, but never one that seemed scared and vulnerable.

Stepping back into the elevator, he pushed the button which would take them to the basement where he knew Nick would be working and in the meantime he would come up with a different solution to the problem they were currently having. It would be a lot easier if he knew what kind of problem they were having exactly.

"How was it like?"

"How was what like?"

"Having a pet? I never had a pet."

Sadness crossed her face. That was something he was familiar with, he had seen it before when he told her about the disappearance of his hamster.

"It was great. It gave me a sense of responsibility. It made me feel all grown up at the age of 6." The memory brought a smile to his face.

"You should do that more, it suits you."

"What?" He had lost her again.

"Smile."

Blushing, he wondered if it were the hormones talking or if Sara Sidle was actually giving him a compliment.

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"I have decided Nick will not have a say in it. I have vetoed every name he has come up with." She answered sighing deeply, rubbing her abdomen.

"David is a nice name."

"It's a girl."

"Oh."

He was honored she shared that piece of information with him since he knew the other CSIs had been trying to find out the gender for the entire 6 months they knew about Sara's condition. Before he could tell her that, they arrived at the basement.

"I think this is our floor."

Noticing where he had taken her, she smiled and grabbed the hand he was offering to get her up on her feet again.

After thanking him, he saw her disappear in the direction of the garage.

"No, thank you." He whispered in the air.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**: Astralis: yes I know, again it's a girl. It just worked better. 


	13. Nick and Vartann

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: I'm getting rid of "completed".

* * *

**I will if you won't**

"She drives me crazy." Nick Stokes mumbled more to himself than anyone else, not that there were many people surrounding him at the moment, just her and the occasional cop.

"And how is that a bad thing?" A male voice unexpectedly appeared behind him.

He turned around wanting to identify the source of the voice, hoping no praying it wasn't his boss having returned to the crime scene.

"Don't worry I'm not Grissom or Greg." Detective Vartann continued plopping himself down next to him.

"Greg?"

"You don't want her to know, do you?"

"Preferably not."

"The things she could do to you when she would know are unlimited. Come to think of it, maybe it isn't such a bad idea to let her know."

"Don't you just love it when she glares at you?"

Nick shot Vartann a look.

"You're kidding, right?"

"She isn't dating anyone right now, is she?"

Nick started wondering how a work related comment about a female co-worker could have lead to a discussion about the love life of that same co-worker. A discussion he didn't want to be a part of, since he happened to be the love life of that co-worker and it proved to be much more difficult to separate work from home.

"You don't want to go there."

"Just asking." Vartann raised his hands in defense.

Nick got up to find the source of his current state of mind, but not before Detective Vartann trusted him with another piece of information.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Which was followed by a loud laugh.

**FIN**


End file.
